Harry Potter and the Great Mistake
by usgvcad
Summary: Voldemort decides to go back in time and see that Harry was never born. To bad he doesn't understand why time travel is so dangerous. Set after OOTP.
1. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

Voldemort sat in his study at Riddle Manor waiting for his servant to arrive. He was still angry with his followers. The disaster in the Department of Mystery's left him without not only the prophesy, but several of his top lieutenants had been taken into custody.

For crying out loud, they were beaten by six children. These were supposed to be some of his best men. Six bloody children.

If his plan tonight worked, it wouldn't matter. If everything came together the way he thought it would, he would rule not just Britten but probably most of Europe as well.

There was a knock at the beaten wood door, and he called "come in." In walked two men in black robes and knelt in front of him.

"Master, the time turner that you requested." the left one stated as he offered the small device up.

"You did well, Wormtail, did you get the contraceptive charm for me?"

"Yes master, it is _contracepto_." the man said.

"Very well, be gone your reward will be waiting when I return."

Both the two men promptly left. Voldemort turned to and began to fiddle with the small device. With a soft "Potter your finished" Voldemort disappeared.

James and Lily Potter both responded to the call. James as an auror was trying to secure the area and interview witnesses, while Lily, who had been shopping, was trying to heal an injured child.

The sceen in Diagon alley was a disaster. Several buildings were damaged and several were injured. It wasn't the first time the Death Eaters had hit the alley. Sceans like this on were all to common a round wizardry Britten now.

The war had been going strong for several years and the Potters were still young. They were wanting to get on with there lives. Unfortunatly they weren't getting their wish.

Neither of them noticed a shadow appear on top of one of the buildings. The sinister man quietly sat waiting for his opportunity. It took him a minute to figure out which healer was Lily Potter. With a cruel smile the man took aim with his wand.

"contracepto" the man murmured. The man watched as the burst of light hit Lily in the back and the man disappeared.

Down below Lily felt something hit her. She was confused and checked her self over. Finding nothing, she returned to her work.

Two nights latter Lily decided to have some fun with her husband. Before they got very far, a small difference accured, James remembered to cast the contraceptive charm. This was important because the one Voldemort had cast on Lily was still their and the charm was it's own countercharm.

The reason for the change was that Voldemort had appeared. The brief disturbance in the timeline had great effect. To bad that Voldemort really didn't understand the full implacations of time travel.


	2. Holloween 1981

**Halloween Eve 1981**

As James and Lily sat in the parlor of their home in Godrics Hollow, they cooed over their 15 month old child. Little Harry was their pride and joy.

As they sat there with their child the fifeplace roared to life and a head appeared. James' boss wanted his help on a raid. James grumble about supposed be off and after checking with his wife, left.

A short time latter, Lily took her young child up and placed him in his crib. After he was asleep she went acrossed the hall to her bedroom. She picked up the laundry that needed folding. As she folded things she looked over into the bassinet on the side of the room. Her two month old daughter was still asleep.

Danielle Lillian Potter was born Aug. 31. 13 months after her son and was an adorable little girl. She had aubern hair and green eyes. Her hair was lighter and more brown then her mothers. People suspected that she would look quite like her mother when she grew older. Not that that was a bad thing.

Lily was so deep in her thoughts that she never heard the front door open. The man made a sweep of the first floor and went up stairs. At the top of the stairs, he noticed where everyone was. This worked out for him, the boy sleeping in the room alone was his target.

He quietly came in to the boys room. Smiling about how easy this would be, he raised his wand. "Avada Kadavra" hissed the man. His smile quickly turned to horror as the spell rebounded.

In the other room, Lily had just finish folding when a loud booming sound rocked the house. Lily immmediatly grabbed her daughter and ran into her sons room. She stopped briefly to note the damage, before grabbing her son and activating the portkey to take her to Sirius Blacks house.

Once there she started calling for Sirius. Sirius came running out of the bedroom to see what was wrong. Seeing him she told him that their had been an attack. Sirius immediately went to the fireplace and called auror headquarters. After a breif dicussion, Sirius came over and took the children while Lily transfigured some junk into cribs for the children.

A short time later, James showed up extreamly concerned for his wife. After making sure his wife was okay, he checked on the children.

The next morning, James and Lily were feeding the children and talking. "The raid last night was interesting. We hit Malfoy manor, and cought several death eaters. Lucius was taken into custody as was his wife. The disturbing thing was Peter, upon examination he was found to have the dark mark. I can't believe he would betray us."

"I agree James. You can't refute the evidence though. He was your secret keeper and even a legitimency can't break that." Sirius spook up.

Before anyone could reply the fireplace flared up and Albus Dumbledor stepped out. "I just wanted to make sure you four were okay and tell you the good news. The one who attacked you house was Voldemort himself. Unfortunatly for him, it appears that the killing curse rebounded on him some how and disembodied him."

"The war is over for the most part then."

"Yes"


	3. 5 Years Latter

**5 Years Latter**

On the morning of August 1, 1986, Lily Potter woke up as her husband got out of bed. Smiling up at him "Morning James" to which she received a kiss.

As she got out of bed she looked at the boxes a round her. Today would be the last day in their home before it became a summer home. Her Husband had accepted the defense against the dark arts job at Hogwarts and they were moving in today. This worked well because she was the new Muggle Studies teacher.

After rousing her children aged 6, 4, 3,and 2, she set about her day. She paused to muse that her children were all born in a 32 day period.

It was 3:00pm when the six Potters arrived at the school. Albus Dumbledor met them in the entry hall to show them to their rooms. After summoning a few house elves, they went up to the third floor and into a wing students rarly saw.

As the only staff to have children, their quarters were two combined areas as each had only three bedrooms. It made for an interesting layout.

After looking a round, Lily turned one kitchen into a study and set the second parlor up as a play area. James decorated the childrens rooms in Gryffindor colors for the boys, pinks for his youngest daughter, and white and soft blues for the elder daughter.

Then James took the children out to show them a round while Lily unpacked the youngest two belongings. Dani and Harry would insist on doing them selves. Stopping on that thought, she new the prophesy about Harry.

Harry was clearly a powerful wizard and was an equel to Voldemort. She didn't believe for a minute that threat was gone. She truly believed that he would return, it was just a matter of when.

Dani on the other hand was an enigma. Sometimes she showed incredible power, more so then Harry even, others she seemed weak. She was also getting quite adept at wandless and wordless magic. Still her powers were a mystery.

She never forgot the one time while visiting the school when, in a fit of anger, she nearly distroyed the great hall. The force was so great that every window in the school had broken. Furtunatly it had been summer and only a few had been there.

They had been forced to take Dani to be tested for power level after that. Her tests had been indeterminble power level. That had been truly frightning.

She also could not be detected by the underage charms. So long as she used wandless magic anyway. This was one of many abilitys that Dani displayed. She was a registared animagi with several forms, which was rare. A natural occlumen and legitimen, and apparently a natural with potions (how many 4 year olds could successfully brew a wolfbane potion without help?).

She also seemed at time to have elemental powers. This was disturbing, elementals were extreamly rare. Should Voldemort ever return, Dani would be a major target.

"Something the matter?"

Lily spun and saw it was only Dumbledor. She smiled and said "Just thinking about Dani, she's always such a riddle. I wish we had some idea of her power."

"Sadly it is not to be known."


	4. 10 Years Latter

**10 years already**

Lily Potter woke up the morning of July 31 with a small headache. After grabbing a potion, she noticed James was still a sleep. As she walked to the Kitchen stopped to check on the children. She notice Dani was up conjuring cups again. Lily smiled at this because Dani was quite artistic.

Dani conjured a lump of silver and several valuable stones and started forming the silver. After a few minutes, the cup was shaped into a chalice and covered with a extensive combination of etching and scroll work. The the diamonds were carefully set in to the work. Upon completion she set it next to elven others. This set, like many others, would be sold because there wasn't room for them to store all the work she did.

This work was another example of Dani's ability. It was supposed to be impossible to conjured rare earth metals and gem stones. Dani made a lot from these cups, though no one knows she made them, and that was put into trust for Dani. Dani had millions in Gringrotts, so much in fact, that she had three vaults. She also did matching for sets that lost something and custom work.

After Dani had finished, Lily motioned for her come into the kitchen. Once there the two began to make breakfast. Lily ofter had her daughter to help in the cooking and cleaning so she would know how to do it.

As they finished, Harry stumbled into the kitchen still not quite awake. The moment that he sat in his chair, there was the sound of several party favors, he turned red with gold lettering saying happy birthday, as confetti fell from nowhere.

Harry not happy with the prank sent a dirty look to his sister, to which she said "happy birthday" and threw a piece of bacon at him.

After breakfast, a brown owl flew in to window and left a letter in front of Harry. Harry did not recognize the owl and wondered who sent it. Puzzled, he opened the letter.

_Hoqwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Enclosed is you supply list, please have all items prior_

_to the start of term. The train will leave the station at _

_11:00 on the first of September._

_Please send your response via owl no latter then _

_August 1._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry look up at his smiling parents and let out a small cheer. Lily responded "well young man, you've finally gotten your letter. I guess that we will have to take you to Diagon Alley for your supply. We will go tomorrow"

This excited Harry who, for he and his siblings had never been allowed for safety. Of course the other children wanted to come.

A little before 11:00 Neville Longbottem was the first to arrived for the party. Over the next 15 minutes Ron and Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Hagred, Sirius, and Remus arrived.

The party lasted for hours and was a lot of fun. He got a pewter cauldren form Dani (she saw his list and made it), sweets from Ron, a book from Ginny, rock cakes from Hargid, a book on pranking from Sirius (which Lily tried to take), _Hogwarts: a History_ from Remus, and some stuff from Zonkos from Seamus.

All in all it was a lot of fun. Several hour of games and prizes(courtasy of Dani) later the party wound down. Last to leave of course was Sirius and Remus.

The following morning, as the family was finishing breakfast, James and Lily pulled their children together for a family meeting.

"Kids, there something your mother and I want to talk to you about. There is a reason that we've never let you come with us to Diagon Alley before. Now, the first part is that not all people are good. Several years ago a dark wizard began to rise. For several year he terrorised the world."

"OnOctober 31, when Harry was 15 month old and Dani was 4 months, this dark lord came to our house because he was angry with mum and Dad for fighting against him. He decided that the best way to hurt us would be to harm you. So he slipped into the house and tried to use the killing curse on you two" Dani and Harry exchanged a look.

"He went for Harry first, and unfortunatly for him, the curse for some unknown reason rebounded. Now some people believe the rebounded curse killed him. Your mum and I believe that he will some day return. Because of the fact that the dark lord disappeared, Harry became somewhat of a celebrity for it. Now your mother and I did want you guys growing up and becoming spoid for it. So we kept you from it."

"The reason we are telling you this is that you will know what to expect. People are going to get a little crazy about you. Unfortunatly we need Harry there to get his wand. You guys need to stay close and don't go wandering off. I don't believe we captured all of the dark lords followers reguardless of what the Minister says. So be cautious. Now go get ready."


	5. Diagon Alley and First School Year

**Diagon Alley and the First School Year**

It was almost 11:00 when the Potter parked near the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked into the pub, the bar keep called out to James. Several people looked up and began crowding a round the young family. It took almost 15 minutes to get out and left the children clearly dazed.

There first stop was of course Gringrotts. After presenting a few keys, a goblin called Griphook took them down to the vaults. As there road, Lily addressed the children.

"Dani, you know how we've sold several of your cups, plates, and place settings?" Dani nodded. "Well they have fetched a lot of money and we put that money into a trust for you. When you come of age, you will be very wealthy. We will show you your four vaults today. Three of them have money in them."

"Your father and I have taken some money and made investments for you." she received a confused look. "Basically we have purchased parts of different companies making you part owner of all these businesses. So when the companies make money you get a portion of that profit. These parts are called shares."

"You are the majority share holder in the Daily Prophet, the Nimbus Broom Company, Dust and Mildew, Whizz Hard Books, and Wizard Wireless Network. This means least half of the company belongs to you. You have shares in several other companies including Gringrotts it self. The documents for all these are in the fourth vault."

About two hours and one very confused child later, they left the bank. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's where Harry met Draco Malfoy, who really disgusted Dani (a few more minutes and she would have been puking). From there that children managed to get there parents to eat at Florean Forescue's. They hit Flourish and Blotts, Cauldron Shop, Apothecary, Eeylops, and (finally) Ollivandar's.

Ollivandar's was slightly disturbing. Harry really didn't want a wand that had anything to do with Voldemort. Dani asked if it was possible to get more then one wand. To which Ollivandar replied "yes you can get upto three unless your an auror, then you can get more."

This got Lily thinking, and she asked "Ollivandar, is there a type of magic that the ministry can't track?"

"Yes, the ministry cannot track elementals. They are capable of anything we can do with of without a wand, plus varying elements. The only way they can be tracked is with a wand, why?

"Just wondering." Lily said with a look toward James.

The day was great for the children and they had a lot of fun. As they were finishing dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, a very unwelcome guest arrived. Non other then the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, himself. When he tried to get close to Harry, James ended it with "Sorry Minister Fudge, but it is late and it is a long drive home. I think the children are probably tired from their day. So we need to be going, good day."

As they walked away they children heard a quiet "and good riddance to bad rubbish." They knew how their father felt about the minister and didn't say anything.

The day after Dani 10th birthday, the family made their way to Kings Cross Station. They arrived a round 10:30 and made their way onto the platform. All four children were naturally excited at the Scarlet Hogwarts Express. Even little Sara couldn't wait until she was old enough to ride.

Since both Parents still worked at the school, the other children were pretty familiar with the school itself. After the train left, the others returned to the school.

_**AN: I didn't want to write my own first year, so if you want more, read the book. I will focus on the older two children only to reduce complication (to many view points and it just jumps a round too much).**_


	6. Summer Again

**Summer Again**

After the school year, they decided to take a cruise a round the northern coast of France,Spain, and Portugal. On there sixth at sea, the children ran in to an ridiculously fat kid on the prominod. Harry and Dani were playing chess (normal since it was a muggle cuise), trying to get good enough to beat Ron. The boy came up and knocked over the game and tried to bully them.

Just as the strange boy was about to hit one of them, a woman and man came oven and started fussing on the boy and trying to yell at them. When Dani tried to explane that he had knocked their game over. The lady didn't believe them, and when Dani made a comment about the boy being spoiled, she actually hit Dani.

"_Petunia_ what the hell are you doing to my daughter!" Everyone looked over to see a furious Lily Potter. The children had seen her pretty angry, but this was beyond anything they had seen. Beside her was an equally, if not more furious James.

When Petunia made a comment about just giving the freak what she deserved, James about lost it. Lily and all four children had to restrain him. Once done Lily noticed a porter waching and requested that he get the master at arms. The master at arms and the second officer arrived as Vernon took a swing at James.

The two offices were shocked at this and moved to restrain Vernon, who stupidly tried to fight back. They had to request two additional crewmen to help. Once done the Officers asked everyone to join them in the pursers office. The officers spent the next four hours trying to get statements.

In the end Vernon was arrested for disorderly conduct, and Petunia for assault on a child. The evidence from witness statements was pretty clear, of course the fact that Dani owned 23 of the cruise line helped. The following morning they were transfers to the authorities in South Hampton, and Dudley was taken to his Aunt.

On the morning of Harrys birthday, two letters arrived by the same owl. The first was Harry list, and the other was Dani's acceptance letter. Since they had a party planned, they decided to go the next morning.

The day at Diagon Alley went much the same as the previous year up until Ollivandar's. Try as he might, Ollivandar just couldn't seem to find a wand that worked. Finally he remembered Lilys guestion from the previous year and pulled out a trunk.

The wands in this trunk was special because they were made specifically for elementals. The third try they hit upon a wand. 10 inches iron wood with a Phoenix Feather core. Dani of course asked if she could get second which turned out to be a 12 inch iron wood with a multi-core (Phoenix Feather, Dragon Heart, giant hair, and ground basilisk tooth). She promptly made wand holsters for them.

After they left Ollivandar walked over to the fireplace and called the headmasters office.

"Ollivandar, my good man, what can I do for you?" the headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The Potters were just here getting a wand for Danielle. I had to get into the trunk."

The twinkle immediately disappeared form Dumbledors eye. "Your sure? Well I have inform the ministry. There hasn't been an elemental in over 800 years. Elemental wands don't have tracking charms do they."

"For the most part no, they can't handle them, only dark magic detection.. The power passing though the wands is too powerful. The good news is we know no one else can use it. I wont give the name to the ministry for safety, they wont be happy though."

"Okey, talk to you latter."

Latter that night after the children were in bed, the fire roared and the headmaster head appeared. "Hello James, Lily, I just called because I got an interesting call from Ollivandar this afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ollivandar wanted to tell me that he had sold two wands to an elemental."

"So?"

"The elemental was your daughter. The last recorded elemental died over 800 years ago." James and Lily were stunned. "The Ministry requires registration of the fact there is an elemental, but interestingly not it's name. I contacted the records office at the Ministry and informed them that we had a confirmed elemental."

"Naturally, the minister has been all over me to tell who. I told him that until the elemental comes of age she is protected by her family's wishes. I took the liberty of telling him you didn't want it known. I will need you consent to give Danielle specialized training. I'm not an elemental but I have several books that will help her and can provide a safe area for her to train."

"Now, I must be off. I've given you enough to thing about for tonight. Bye."

James and Lily sat stunned by Dumbledor's revalation. The ramifications were staggering, if anyone found out it could be dangerous.


	7. Talk, the Express, and the First Night

**Talks, the Express, the First Night**

The evening after Dani's birthday party, everyone was helping to finish up the cleaning. "Guys we need to talk about something. This is important."

"Something came up the night we went to Diagon Alley. Dani, the wands you got were really special wands. Apparently they are made for specific people, these people are called elementals. Elementals are really rare, the last one was over 800 years ago. The ministry requires that they know about any of them but not their name."

"The reason we are telling you this is because you will have to have some training that no other student will have. For your safety, please do not tell anyone, any of you. This could put Dani in a lot of danger, so it needs to be kept a secret, agreed?"

The children just nodded trying to digest the information. James and Lily shooed them up to bed and tucked them in.

The following morning they got up and got ready to catch the train. They were on the Platform by 10:40 and had boarded 15 minutes later. They all noticed that Dani was visibly distracted, and Harry covered for her by saying she had a lot on her mind.

About half way there, she finally seemed to come out of it, but she wouldn't tell anyone what was bothering her. All Harry would say was it was her secret to tell.

At Hogsmead Station, Dani split and went with the first years to the boats. She didn't mind arriving at the castle this way. Ginny, knowing that her parents worked at Hogwarts, kept bugging her to find out how the sorting was done. Dani of course knew, but stated with few exceptions that first years didn't know how it was done before the sorting.

At the castle, they met with Professor McGonagall and were escorted into the great hall. Like usual, the sorting hat sang is song before sorting the students. When it got to Dani, though, it seemed to take a lot of time. After five minutes it said to take it off and set it on the stool.

With a puzzled look, she pulled the hat off and set it on stool. At this point even the teachers were confused. "This student cannot truly be sorted for she is truly of all four houses. So shall I place her in all four. An equal balance between the four and a representative of all. Sly as Slytherin, as loyal and kind as Hufflepuff, as smart as Ravenclaw, and as brave as Gryffindor. She is also a Headmasters Apprentice so please welcome her into all houses."

The hall was dead silent, no one had any idea what was going on. Dani looked the most confused and turned to see that her parents had no idea either.

At this point Dumbledor stood up "As far as the headmaster apprentice thing, both Professor McGonagall and I were both headmasters apprentices though only in Gryffindor. As far as the multihouse thing, I will look into it and get back to you. For the moment Miss Potter will sit at the head table." He conjured a chair and told Dani to sit next to her parents.

After the feast, Dumbledor, the four heads of house, and three Potters arrived in headmasters office. Immediately Dumbledor pulled a book off the shelf and skimmed through it followed by two more before he found what he was looking for. Sitting down, he turned to the others.

"It would appear that the founders created a special house for people that could not be sorted into any single house. She is in fact in all for houses. Behind the Hogwarts Crest at the top of the first stair is a common area for these students with rooms to sleep. There is a portrait of each founder that is access to each house. Only those that you allow in can enter. To access any house from the halls, you simply say the password for that house."

"Sorry Professor, but it might be a good idea to set my own password just for me. That way I don't have to remember four passwords and there will be less of a chance of mixing them up. We could set it so it would only work for me."

"Yes Miss Potter, the single password idea may work if we link it to the protections on your common area. I will set that up tonight, a temporary password will be set to goose bumps, ok? Going on, you cannot play Quidditch for obvious reasons. You will be in your own points category so you can gain and lose points, lose to many, and you will get detention or extra assignments from me. Teachers can give you detentions so behave, and you can get expelled. You can sit a any house table or the head table if you want, I will leave a seat open for you."

"Now as I said Minerva and I were headmasters apprentices as well. Basically the school had decided that you should be a future headmaster. This status grants you special abilitys but additional resposibiltys to. You also have prefect status, so you can give and take points. Just do so judiciously and we'll talk more later, any questions?"

"How do I get into my common room?"

"Good question, you walk up to the crest, place your hand on it and say 'of four houses I be' and it will open. The same thing will work on the portraits between houses and your common room. You can set a password but for now at lease, don't. Oh, and there is a portrait that is charmed to be the current head master and it has an access to the portrait of the four founder on the outside of the door to this room. A little short cut that you might want to know about. Good night Miss Potter."

After she left the room, she turned to the portrait that the Professor mentioned and said the password. There was a short hall and then the back of a portrait.

The common room was decorated in the colors of all house and she saw the paintings that Dumbledor had mentioned would lead to the other houses. There was also a door that had her name next to it. Looking inside she saw a bedroom with a privete bath.

She decided to check on her brother, and went through the Gryffindor Portrait to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione up talking.

"Can some one really be in all four houses?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently they can" Dani spoak up.

"How does that work, I mean points and detentions, quidditch?"

"Apparently I am in my own category as far as points and detentions go. I can't be on a quidditch team for obvious reasons. I have my own common area and room that has access to all houses. The best thing I can see about it is that I have prefect status. I think that there are some things that Dumbledor is not telling me though. Well I am tired, see you in the morning."


	8. First Day

**First Day**

The next morning Dani got dress wondering what her day would be like. She knew that the others would have a hard time with her status. Before putting on her robes, she noticed that instead of a house crest, she had the Hogwarts crest on her robes. 'What a way to get singled out.'

Down in the great hall, she decided to sit at the head table, at least for breakfast anyway. During the meal, Dumbledor stood up and summerised what had been covered the night before. This caused some murmuring in the hall of course. After Dumbledor's annoucement, McGonagall gave her her schedule. She say that on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays Double Potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors, Special studies with Dumbledore, lunch, Charms Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and Double Defense with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had History of Magic with Ravenclaws and Slytherins, Transfiguration with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, Study hall, lunch, Herbology with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Special Studies with Dumbledore, and Study Hall, there was a note at the end: _Miss Potter, the special classes are in reguards to you unique abilitys and will be in the headmasters office. Apparently this will include your training for being a headmaster now to._

The first thought that ran through her head was 'great, I start with snape, I wish he would grow up.' She wondered what the special studies would be like. She figured that they were for her elemental abilitys.

Noticing the time, she headed to the dungons for class. She was technically in his house, but would he be a jerk to her anyway? The only way she would find out would be to show up and see.

Unfortunatly, the house thing did appear to help any and by the end of class she was ready remove a few teeth, and break a few bones. Oh well, he was idiot, the 10-15 pranks she discreetly left would be enough to get even. He never did figure out that she could be worse then her father was.

She used her common room short cut to get to Dumbledore's office without a password. It was handy to get around quickly.

Once there Dumbledore dicussed elementals. There were seven types of elementals six elements and a combination. After that they ran a test for the presence of each element, they all returned positive. A total elemental, that was the rarest and had never been documented before. Dumbledore ended the class by giving her a book on elementals.

After a few questions about her status in the school, she went to the great hall to read until lunch. She found it really quite interesting what abilitys she would have. It also explaned why she could conjure rare earth metals and valuable stones.

When lunch time arrived, she wound up eating with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and Colin (much to Harrys dismay) for lunch. Malfoy came over making comments about Slytherin being the best. Dani responded with "the house are actually about equal, they all have the strengths and weaknesses."

Charm went well, she was the first in the class to get the levatating charm down. Defense was good, of course, since she had memorised the entire text book before school (not word for word).

At dinner that night, Dani wound up sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She found that there was some friction with the older students. They seemed to think that there should be no exceptions to the standard sorting. Dani just snorted at that.

After dinner she invited Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Luna, Colin, and Ginny to study in her common room that night. They stayed at it little past curfew though, so Dani took them back via her personal express routes. First Gryffindor,then Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin.

As she was letting Blaise and Daphne into the Slytherin Common Room, she walked in on Malfoy shooting his mouth off about the how the two would get in touble for being in the halls after curfew. Unfortunatly for him his back was to the portrait of Slytherin which connected to Dani common room.

"Really Malfoy, you really need to work on you timing and not talking about stuff you don't understand. It is pretty tough to get cought in the hall with my personal express routes. Besides if your escorted by someone with prefect status, you can be out after curfew."

"Your to young to have prefect status."

"Wrong Malfoy, I do believe that Professor Dumbledor annouced that I was a headmasters apprentce, that gives me special privliges inluding prefect status. You really ought to pay more attention when some talks. If not, your going to get hurt sometime. Good night Blaise, Daphne"


	9. Problems

**Problems**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office reviewing the last two months of school. Tonight was the Halloween Feast and things were going quite well. Dani was progressing rapidly, she had used magic for so long that it was just a matter of learning that incantations.

At the end of September, McGonagall and Flitwick had recommended she try taking the OWLs for Charms and Transfiguration. It surprised him that she had passed. Mid October they had recommended the NEWTs and again she had passed. The results had arrived that morning.

Her elemental ability's were progressing as well. They had decided to focus on one element at a time. She had just masters the earth element and its form. An elemental form was like an animagus form, her earth form was a Lyra. That was an interesting animal.

The Lyra was a neutral animal in the scale of light and dark animals. She did have some magical transference in the that she could see in near dark and could speak any language. The language thing included any animal or human language in use or not. She spent some time helping the ancient runes teacher in translating things.

Most of the school was surprised when they had they heard. Malfoy had tried to claim favoritism in front of the entire school. He had not gotten far when Dumbledore stated that the teachers had only recommended that she try them. The tests themselves were giving by the ministry and were impartial.

There was a knock at the door, looking up he called "come in Professors." In came both James and Lily followed by the four heads of house. Once everyone was seated, he began. "welcome I just wanted to thank you for your assistance in Miss Potters NEWTs."

"The results arrived this morning and I wanted you to know that Dani received outstanding on both. James if you will give Dani her NEWT certificates in this envelope. Now unless there is anything else you may return to your work."

"Albus, there is something that my wife and I would like to discuss with you, Minerva, and Severus." stated James. Once that other two heads of house had left James continued. "The reason that we wanted talk to you three was the that this is something that both Headmaster and the Deputy need to know about. Severus, you were kept for this deals with some one from you house. Over the last month particularly, Draco Malfoy has been deliberately trying to start something with Dani."

"No favoritism here Potter." sneared Snape.

"This has nothing to do with wether or not she's my daughter. The things that he is saying are really out of line and should never be said. Dani has been holding her temper well, but she has come close to losing several times. If she does, Malfoy could be in a lot of danger."

"Malfoy can hold his own in a dual." Snape stated.

"Maybe against most wizards perhaps. Severus, James and I need to let you in on a secret. Albus knows and is working in special classes because Dani is an elemental."

"BLOODY HELL, an elemental? There hasn't been one in over 800 years." Snape cried. Minerva simply gasped.

"Yes Severus, specifically a total elemental. As of this morning she has completed the earth portion of her training." stated Dumbledore. "James and Lily are very justified in their worries Severus, Mr. Malfoy could get seriously hurt in a dual. I trust that you will discuss this with Mr. Malfoy without betraying Miss Potters privacy?"

"Yes, bloody hell an elemental, I will talk to Malfoy and tell him simply to back down before he starts a duel. I'll tell him that his words qualify under international dueling rules as fighting words. If a duel were to break out, he would be the one to get expelled for starting it. I think that the board of trustees should be informed. Since Lucius' managed to claim Imperius, they need to know with out letting him know."

"I will talk to all the others and bring them under a blood and wizards oath to keep it a secret until she decides to release it, agreed" After receiving nods from all, they went there seperat ways.

* * *

Harry, Dani, Ron, and Hermione walked up the stairs from the dungons. They had been attending Sir Nicholas' death day party. The food there had left them not exactly hungry. The food they did eat Dani had conjured, still it wasn't much.

They walked into the entry hall they noticed something hanging on the wall from a torch. They noticed that someone had written 'the camber of secrets had been opened, enemies of the heir beware.' As they approached the object hanging on the wall, Hermione reconizes what it was – Miss Norris, Filch's cat.

Just as would be expected, the students chose that moment to leave the great hall. The four new that ment trouble. Malfoy made a few catty remarks, to which Dani told him to shut up. Seconds latter Filch saw Miss Norris, and started throwing accusations a round.

When Dumbledore arrived and the other teacher arrived, he asked Dani a few questions and dismissed them. Again, to no ones surprise, Malfoy made a few comments, and Dumbledor told him to quite down. Then he annouced that all students were to follow their house prefects to their dorms until further notice.

Dani called Percy and Ginny over and told Him that she would take Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to her dorm and have a talk. Percy nodded and they set off.


	10. Discussions

**Discussions**

When the five students arrived in the headmaster's apprentice common room, they sat down and waited for Dani to speak.

"Guys, I wanted to talk to you about the chamber and some things related to my position. What being the headmaster's apprentice means is that the school has decided that it wants me as a future headmaster. So the position gives me certain privileges which are off set by additional training. It also bound me to the wards to help support them."

"Dumbledore and McGonagall are former headmaster's apprentices them selves. They are the only two former apprentices at the moment. Basically, if anything happens to Dumbledor, McGonagall becomes the headmaster and and I her deputy. If anything happens to both, I become the headmaster."

"Doesn't the board of trustees decide?" Hermione asked.

"They can try, but the school is sentient. The school will only accept those that it chooses. So they can appoint some one, but that person cannot access the wards, initiate a school lock down, access the headmasters office, or several other things."

"The reason that I am telling you this is that one of the things I do is help Dumbledore to keep the school journal. I have skimmed most of them, and come across several references to the chamber of secrets in them. Apparently before Slytherin left the school he created a hidden area in the school. Some call it a broom closet, others think it is lots larger."

"According to legend, the chamber contains some creature that only the heir of Slytherin can control. The heir is supposedly the only one who can open the chamber. Several headmasters have searched the school, but non have located it."

"How can the heir open it?"

"I think one of two things. One that there is some sort of blood magic at work, or two, that some hereditary ability is used. The only hereditary ability that Slytherin is known to have is Parseltongue. I was thinking of that dueling match where Harry used that ability. Since we don't know what's down there, I want you to promise me you wont go do something stupid."

Mean while in headmaster's office the staff was meeting.

"Minerva, you remember when it was opened 50 years ago, so you know how dangerous this is."

"I know, but a spell could do the same thing. Lets just be cautious before anything, the students will panic if we set a lot of restrictions down. Besides, we still don't know if this is a joke."

"I agree" came a voice from behind. Everyone turn to see Dani coming and taking a seat. Snape told her to get out.

"Severus, perhaps it is time to explain the headmaster's apprentice to everyone. Minerva and I know because we were headmaster's apprentices in our day. The short of it is that the school, contrary to popular belief, is sentient and picks who it wants as a headmaster. After McGonagall, Miss Potter will is next in line to be headmaster."

This was greeted with several complaints and murmuring and Dani commented that she hoped there were a few years before that happened. Dumbledore just smiled and said it wasn't his choice. Once everyone had agreed that in her position, she had a right to stay, they moved back to the chamber.

"Dani, what's your opinion of the Chamber?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think just because we can't find something doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I would guess that is is protected by either blood magics or something that requires a rare but specific ability. Since blood magics are quite strong, I would put money on it being an ability. Blood magic would have been detected and I bet that previous headmasters have looked for that specifically."

"Yes, quite right on the blood magic, I myself have use blood magic detection charms and found nothing. Now on this ability idea, please explain."

"You can make a weak charm that would respond to a specific ability quite easily. The ability I was thinking of was parseltongue, Slytherin was known for it and it is a rare trait. Then all you would need is a password charm with the password required to be spoken in parseltongue. It's simple, effective, and would go unnoticed in all the magic a round the school."

"I think your quite right. I don't think that any one has ever done that specific search. The only problem is a parseltongue." Dumbledore paused to think. "Dani your earth form gives you parseltongue abilities right?"

"Yes, any language written or spoken, animal or other wise. The first thing is to locate the entrance. Once we know where it is we should find out what in there before entering. If it's in a room we could put a password charm on it to prevent any one from entering."

"I Agree, that is a sound approach. Filius you can help us with the charm to detect the charm?" Flitwick nodded. "Any other ideas?"

McGonagall spoke up "I think when we start searching, the the house heads start with there individual house and the other start in the dungeons and work. We should also do it on a Saturday. "

"Perhaps we should hold a Hogsmead weekend to get most of the student out of the school." Sprout suggested.

"No, we should have something at the quidditch pitch so we can have all the teachers helping with the search." Vector suggested.

Dani stopped to think before "In muggle schools, we would be considered a secondary school, and muggle secondary schools hold dances from time to time. Not necessarily a formal dance, just a social dance were people get together and make new friends. Also I'm the only one who can speak in parseltongue, so we should have some sort of way for teachers to get intouch with me"

"I think the the dance idea is good. The prefects can supervise and it would promote interhouse relationships. As far as the communication thing, when Sirius, Remus and I were in detention, we used a set of mirrors with a two way communication spell to plan pranks. Only two could be in use at once, but that's all that would be necessary to work and we could keep them for general communication later."

Everyone agreed and they spent the rest of the meeting learning the detection charm. Dani didn't learn it as she wouldn't be involved in thte search, so she spent the time making mirrors. Latter James enchanted them, there was one for each staff member and the head boy and girl. At Dani's suggestion, they also had a broadcast mode.


	11. The Hunt and Fudges Visit

**The Hunt and Fudges Visit**

The Following morning Dumbledore announced the dance and explained exactly what it was about and that all students were recommended to attend. He told them that no students would be allowed in the school during the dance well the teacher and staff placed additional protections on the school.

Following lunch the students went to the quidditch pitch to find that there was a buffet set up, and muggle style DJ system. It only took a few minutes for the dance to get under way. Well the students had fun, Dani sat with the head boy and girl at the door.

"Dani, I know that when they handed out the two way mirrors, you got one too, why?"

"Well the headmaster doesn't want this spread a round, but you remember that the sorting hat said that I was a headmasters apprentice?" The two nodded, and she continued "it means that, to protect the school, the founders made it so only the school could choose the next headmaster."

"Basically, when I came onto the grounds for the first time the school knew that I was supposed to be a future headmaster. Since my parents were teachers the school, and I was younger then normal, the school couldn't do anything yet so it waited until my sorting to announce it. I get a lot of benefits like prefect status, but that's offset by additional training."

Meanwhile, the teachers were finishing there first search areas, and met to get second assignments. This meant that the houses were clear and the dungeons were clear. Now they would split up to take the individual floors.

McGonagall was searching the girls bath room on the 1st floor (2nd for our American readers) she cast it on all four walls and was about to leave when she noticed a snake carved into the the faucet. Curious, she stopped and cast the detection spell. It came back positive to a password enchantment.

She immediately pulled out her mirror and summoned the headmaster and Dani.

Dumbledore said that he would be there in a moment and not to announce to the other teachers encase there were other entrances, Dani echoed similar statements.

When the two arrived, Dani tried different passwords in parseltongue finally hitting it when she said "open up you stupid thing." After successfully closing the chamber, McGonagall and Flitwick continued on the their way while Dumbledore put a password charm on the door as well as few ward and detection charms. Dani returned to the front door.

Latter that evening the teachers met in Dumbledore's office to discussed what was found. The bathroom entrance was the only one found so little was needed. The students had been told that the room was off limits but not the why. Naturally the discussion turned to what could be in the chamber.

"Yes, at least we are limited in what we are looking for, I mean, how many creatures can petrify people"

"It could be a couple dozen creatures" Hagrid stated simply.

"I think we should look at uncommon creatures"

"That's a given"

"We probably should look for a snake" stated Dani.

"What makes you think it is a snake?" Snape sneered.

"Well, a parseltongue could communicate with it. Parseltongue is an inherited ability and rare, so an order to a snake could control it. Plus Slytherin was known for snakes and it's the house mascot, so it would fit."

"It would be a logical conclusion, Mike, Hagrid, any ideas?"

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment" Mike Kettleburn stated.

"Me neither professor" stated Hagrid, "but I'll look."

"Well then, there is nothing more we can do for the moment. Now I would like Dani to remain but the rest need to leave for the minister is here. Come in Cornelius."

The teachers got up and started leaving while Fudge came in. While waiting for the other to leave, he noticed Dani. "What the $ is a student doing in a teachers meeting?"

"Miss Potter is a headmasters apprentice, so she sits in on many meeting with me. I have found that she is very wise for her age, and so she is good for advice. So what can I do for you today minister?"

"Whatever, I received word that the chamber of secrets had been opened, I was wondering when you were going to tell me?"

"I wanted to see if it were true before starting a panic."

"So"

"We are not certain yet, but the good new is that, with Miss Potters help, we were able to locate the chamber. Now we just need to find out whats in it and it will be over with."

"How pry tell did she do that" sneered Fudge.

"She came up this the idea that rather then blood magic and such, which are quite powerful and noticeable, that a password charm set to require the password to be spoken in parseltongue. It was simple and effective."

"So great, to destroy this thing we have to find a dark wizard."

"Not necessarily, Miss Potter, as a sub-ability to another, has that ability."

"You mean to tell that she's a dark wizard."

Dani snorted and spoke up "Mr Fudge, I have the ability to read, write and _speak_ any language, human or other wise. I most certainly am not a dark wizard."

Fudge ignored her and turned back to talk to Dumbledore. Dani, pissed off, decided to send a wordless and wandless stinging hex at the ministers rear. A lot of screaming and a few innocent smiles later, fudge left.


	12. Quiddich and Breaches

**Quidditch and Breaches**

Over the next week people Malfoy tried to give the four a hard time until Dani finally got tired of and took points. Not something that she normally did, in fact, it was the first time she had used her prefect status.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Today was the first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. This was something that worried Dani, because of the fact Malfoy was playing. Unlike most of the staff, she didn't by into the image of the mouth of, she expected something to go wrong.

As the game started, she kept her eyes on Malfoy. Other then his usual mouthiness, nothing happened. About 20 minutes into the match, things turned ugly as a third bludger appeared. Most didn't seem to concerned at first, figuring is had gotten away form a game in Hogsmead. It quickly became apparent that was not the case. The bludger was a rouge.

Initially the Weasley twins tried to protect Harry until he told them that he had no chance of ending the match that way. If they wanted him to catch the snitch, they would have to let him deal with the bludger on his own. Something that the other Potters did not like.

Over the next 30 minutes he managed to successfully avoid the rouge until he spotted the snitch. The chase for the snitch lasted about 5 minutes with Harry catching it. Just before catching it though, the rouge caught his right arm and broke the lower bone.

Immediately, Dani used a summing spell to catch the rouge. She hadn't earlier because to use magic at match was against the rules. After the match though, that was a different story. Once she had the ruddy thing, she conjured a restraint so that madam Hooch and Dumbledore could examine it latter and find out who messed with it.

After dropping the bludger off in Dumbledores office, she joined her parents, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey examined the bone and found that the way it broke, it would be better to regrow the bone. Even Dani knew that Harry was in for a rough night.

After he was settled Dumbledore and Dani returned to the headmasters office and began to examine the rouge. Several hours latter they had just managed to find what enchantments were used. Dani glanced at the clock and stretched, it was a little after midnight.

"Professor, I need to stretched a bit. Would you like something?"

"Yes a nice cup of tea sounds nice. Are you volunteering?"

"Yes, I was thinking that a trip to the kitchens would be nice."

"Very well get something for you and have a pot of tea sent up for me."

Being stiff, Dani decided to take the long route. She had an access from her common room that would save time, but need the movement. So she bypassed the portrait that took her to her common room and went down the moving stairs. After leaving the access, she proceeded to toward the main stairway.

As she entered the stairway, she stumbled over some objects. After casting luminos, she pulled out her mirror. "Dumbledore" a second latter he appeared. "Meet me at the main stairway on the level where your office access is. There has been another attack."

A few minutes later both Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared. By this point Dani had lit a few of the torches in area. "Oh dear, it's Colin Creevey, first year Gryffindor" McGonagall cried.

"You mean the one always following my brother around wanting pictures?"

"Yes, now lets get him to the infirmary, Minerva. Dani would you go to the girls bathroom that we warded and make sure that the wards are still intact?"

"Yes sir, I'll meet you in the infirmary." Before taking off down to the next floor.

Arriving at the bathroom she tried the door and found it to open easily. She new the wards had been opened. Deciding that the best option was to ask Hoqwarts, she closed her eyes and saw someone approaching the bathroom. The face came into view and she saw Ginny, though something was off. Studying the image, she realized that Ginny's eyes weren't focused, almost like she was sleepwalking or under a mind control.

Deciding that there was nothing else that she could do at the moment, she headed to the infirmary. Upon arrival she asked "is he alright?"

"Unfortunately he was petrified like Mrs Norris. Now about the Bathroom?" inquired Dumbledore.

"The wards were down, but I asked Hogwarts and got a response."

"You got a response? Noone that I know has ever gotten a response" stated McGonagall.

"Interesting, we'll have to look into that later. Anyway, that that I saw had something off about it. After studying it for a moment I realized that the persons eyes weren't focused. It was almost like they were sleepwalking or being controlled some how."

"You're sure, I suspected as much because I know the last to open it was Tom Riddle, but I know he's no where around these parts. Now who was it, so we can look into it?"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Why would she do something like this?"

"Minerva, I think Miss Potter made it clear that she thought she was being controlled. Now then, Miss Potter, since you are close to Miss Weasley, would you work on trying to find out what you can?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well, there is nothing more that can be done tonight. Good night Poppy, Minerva, Miss Potter."


	13. Progressing time

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, I have been busier then expected._

**Progressing Time**

In the days following Colin's attack the school was quiet as no one knew how to respond. Dumbledore replaced the wards on the bathroom and put a magical seal on it. Fudge had come by the day after the attack and Dani was sorely tempted to hit him with a few lighting blots to put him in his place.

Dani completed her training on her lighting elemental abilities. Her lighting form was a little known about creature called a Quasicotal. The Quasicotal was like a phoenix except it had lighting as opposed to fire. Like the phoenix its tears had healing powers and its song quieted the soul. She also found that in this form she was less subjective to stress. It traveled much in the same way as phoenix except via lighting.

Dumbledore decided that they would proceed into her water elemental abilities next. The reason for this was that water could conduct electricity and so they were related. They did the test and found that she would have a dolphin form, which excited Dani.

As December progressed, James Potter came to Dumbledore and said that he felt that she could pass the owl for defense now. Dani took the test on 15th and did quite well. The results arrived on 20th, and were delayed by the blizzard 17th-18th.

On the 18th there was another attack. This annoyed both Dumbledore and Dani because it meant that there wards had been ineffective. At least they were able to confirm that it was Ginny under mind control again.

This of course led to a whole round of questions. Dumbledore was able to receive images from Hogwarts but could not request them. After talking about it, they decided that Dani would be subjected to a lineage potion.

The results of this were surprising to say the least. The Potter known history said that they were the heir of Potters, Gryffindors, Rowens, and Ravenclaws as well as having Flamel, Ross, and Weasley blood lines. They quickly realized that Lily could not be muggleborn but rather a descendant of squibs, for they found Slytherin, Chambers, Stewart, Filch, Abbot, Hufflepuff, and Bones blood.

Following this discovery, Dumbledore requested that they remain at Hogwarts over the holidays. The reason behind this is that there had to be someone at the school at all times or the wards would collapse. Dumbledore wanted Dani to hold the ward on midnight of the new year because it would make the magic at the school stronger.

This would affect everything from the wards to the paintings and make the school safer. Naturally Dani was reluctant, but eventually agreed.

On the morning after Christmas, the whole of Gryffindor tower was awakened by someone on screaming "HARRY JAMES POTTER." In the second year dorm both Harry and Ron bolted up.

"Bloody hell, Harry, we'd better hide!"

"Won't work, that was Danielle, and she was Pissed! With her connection to the wards, we can't hide."

Just then Dani came into the room and grabbed not only Harry but Ron as well by the ear. She just pulled the two by the ear down and a crossed the common room and into her dorm. Once there, there the screaming really started.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HARRY, POLYJUICE IS INCREADABLY DANGEROUS. IF BREWED IMPROPERLY YOU COUL D HAVE BEEN KILLED, YOU IDIOT. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"We were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was."

"Bloody hell, Harry, as far as the true heir of Slytherin, I can tell you that. It's Tom Riddle, but he can't be the one opening the chamber. We have a link on that."

"What do you mean?"

"The person who has opened the chamber. the last two time at least, has been under some form of mind control. As to how, we don't know yet. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend, and Harry, remember what you promised me."

After showing Harry and Ron back to Gryffindor, Dani made her why up to the Dumbledores office. A minute after taking a seat, the Minister of Magic walked into the room.

"Good after noon Minister, what brings you here today?"

"There was another attack yesterday. You appear to be ineffective in doing anything about this."

"Yes, but we have made progress on that. Who ever has been opening the chamber has been using an innocent to open it."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, who ever has been opening the chamber has been doing using some form of mind control of another. The victim in this case has not been approached directly yet. We have been discreetly checking for vary control charm but so far nothing conclusive."

"So what is being done?"

"We have tried deferent wards, but they have been able to get past them. If you have a different suggestion we'd be glad to hear it."

"If memory serves me, it was this Hagred person that opened it before, wasn't it?"

At this Dani spoke up "Minister, Hagred is not as they say the brightest bulb in the box. I really don't think he has the intelligence to locate the chamber, let alone to pull something like this. We also have the issue of the fact that he has no wand, how is he supposed to be able to bull something like this without one?"

"So you believe that he is innocent?"

"The circumstances surrounding his expulsion are questionable. I believe that the one opening it may have been the one to turn Hagred in. The reasoning being that he requests to stay in the castle over the summer and is denied because of the danger of chamber. Then, with in a few hours of that conversation, he turns Hagred in. To have been able to pull that off, he either set Hagred up, or was aiding him in the whole thing. With 50 years hind sight the set up is the most likely."

"What makes you say that?"

"The boy who turned Hagred in was Tom Marvalo Riddle. If you rearrange the letters of his name you get I am Lord Voldemort. We all know that he trumpeted the fact of being Slytherins heir, so the deduction is plausible."

"So what do you think should be done?"

"As far as the chamber goes, we need to try other means. As far as Hagred, get him under Veritaserum and clear him of and wrong doing and clear him to use a wand again."

"That will never be accepted by the public."

"Yes it will, and will make you look good for correcting a mistake. It says that you are a fair minister that looks out for the people."

"Hmmm, maybe your right. Well I must be going, lets try to get this taken care of."

"Agreed, good evening Minister."


	14. The New Year and the End of Classes

_AN: Sorry this has taken so long but life had to go about it's bothersome ways_

**The New Year and the End of Classes**

As the month of December came to a close Dani was given the wards and like predicted, they became stronger. The whole experience was not exactly fun for Dani. The bonding on this level was quite painful and she was quite close to punching the headmaster in the nose. Beyond that, there was not to much that was note worthy during the holidays, nor for that matter during the rest of January.

On the first of February, Hermione was released from Madam Pomfreys care. Dani had a few choice words with her about the risks that they had taken. Hermione was glad that Dani had kept it from McGonagall and told her that Hogwarts had shown her a spell accident when asked. The fact that Ron still had a broken wand made it very believable.

Valentine's Day was amusing for Dani. Someone had decided to send a bunch of singing trolls to various people. Dani about had a heart attack laughing when she heard about the one sent to Harry. Harry on the other hand was not amused.

From there March and April were quite. Dumbledore and Dani had found on several occasions that the ward on the bathroom had been tampered with, but had not been broken. They suspected that it was only a matter of time until they were and no one had come up with anything new to reinforce them.

After lunch on the 8th of May their fear came true. The first that Dani knew what was going on was that McGonagall's voice echoing through the hallways that the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quiditch match had been canceled and that all students were to return to their dorms. All the staff Dani included gathered in the staff room.

When she found that Hermione was one of two victims. She was concerned that Harry and Ron would do something stupid. The staff staff was surprised and angered when Lucius Malfoy, who had some how made the school board , arrived and informed them that Dumbledore had been removed by the school board. Dani seriously considered hex Malfoy Sr a new one, but decided that it would be better to go after Malfoy Jr.

With Dumbledore's removal, McGonagall became the acting Headmistress and Dani the Acting Deputy. McGonagall, not having the time asked Dani to be the acting head of Gryffindor house. This caused a few problems with a few Slytherins seeing as Harry was a Gryffindor, but they had to agree that she was probably better then James or Lily being parents and all.

About a week after that, McGonagall asked Dani to take over first though fourth year transfiguration. The Slytherins really complained about that until she reminded them that it was a Slytherins fault that they were in this position. The one thing that she was greatful for was that she could use McGonagall's lesson plans.

Dani and McGonagall were still at a loss to figure out what to do about the chamber. Neither knew any wards that hadn't been tried and didn't think that transfiguration would work in this case. They had put a rotating guard on the room but there were times that they had no choice but to leave it unguarded because there was no one available to guard the room.

Dani had been very upset to catch Harry on Ron out after curfew on the 24th. She had taken 50 points from Gryffindor for it. She spent the entire walk from the entry hall to Gryffindor tower lecturing on why they needed to follow the rules.

A few days latter Dani was walking past the now infamous letters on the wall when she noticed something. Someone had added to the text, as she read the addition the blood drained from her face. Immediately she cast a sonorus charm on herself. "All students are to return to their dormitories immediately and all teachers are needed on the first floor corridor near the girls washroom." Canceling the charm she wait as the teachers began to arrive. As each showed up, they promptly asked what the problem was. Dani just pointed toward that wall.

"What do we do now?" asked Sinstra.

"I don't know until we know whats down there. Dani, Albus had you researching it, any ideas?" asked McGonagall.

"I haven't made a determination for certain yet. I think either a Medusa or a Basilisk. I think the first thing that needs to be done is account for all the students and then decide. This hopefully is a bad prank."

"Agreed, heads of houses, go to you common rooms and account for your students. The rest of you go to the staff lounge"

Immediately Dani took off at a full run toward Gryffindor tower. Once out of sight she became very greatful for having completed her fire training as she flashed to a hallway near they common room entrance. Running full hilt, stopping just long enough to say the password and entering. Immediately she ordered all students to line up according to year. A brief set of counts later she found three students missing, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

After ordering all students to remain in the common room. she left. Once outside the room she asked Hogwarts the last known location of the missing students. She found that Ginny had written the note and gone down. She then saw Harry and Ron go down separately. This was not good. Flashing near the staff lounge she ran in and saw that she was the last.

After a brief discussion, it was decided that James, McGonagall and Snape would head after the students. As they crossed the stairway they met Dumbledore and he joined those going down after the students. After Dani let the four in, she headed for the headmasters office. Once there she went to the fireplace and called the burrow.

"Arthur or Molly Weasley?"

Mrs Weasley appeared and said "Hello dearie, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to inform you that there has been an incident, Ron and Ginny are in danger and we need you to come to the school."

Molly Weasley's face went white before indicating that her husband had was at work and that she was coming through. After she arrived, Dani called to Arthur and had him join them. After a brief summery of events they waited in the headmasters office until Dumbledore came in and directed them to infirmary. After joining them, they were relieved to find the three student safe and alive.

Over the next few days exams were canceled and all who were petrified were revived. The end of the year passed with reletive ease. On the train home they reflected on the year. At the station they went their seperate ways.


End file.
